Undisclosed Desires
by Pixielicious19
Summary: When Jasper gets an invitation to go to his 10 year high school reunion, something inside of him convinces him to go. It's there that he's reintroduced to his old high school crush: the young actor, Edward Cullen. Used to be "Old Friends, New Lovers"


**So, this is my SECOND Twilight fanfic, and this one will be different from my last one. There WILL be lemons between the two main MALE characters, so if you're not into that sort of stuff, I suggest you just stop reading now. You've been warned…**

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters, I just like to make them my bitches. (;**

A drizzle fell upon my curly hair as I walked down the street to the mailbox that the entire apartment complex used. It was a large metal box that had smaller boxes inside of it. I stuck my key into the hole numbered 42, then opened the small door and grabbed my mail. With a slam, I shut the box and headed back towards the stairs, flipping through the mail.

_Bill, bill, advertisement, bill, advertisement, letter from my high school, bill…_

Wait. What?

I flipped back to the letter from my high school then hurried up the stairs and went back into my apartment. After setting the other mail down on the counter in the kitchen, I settled down on the couch and ripped open the envelope from my old high school.

_Dear Jasper Hale_, it read, _You've been invited to attend the ten year reunion for the class of 1999 at Forks High School, July 17__th__, 2009. It will be an opportunity to meet up with some old friends, share hopes, dreams, and to reminisce about the past. We truly hope that you attend. _

I sat back in my seat and took a deep breath. Go back to the place where I was made fun of, laughed at, pushed, shoved, and beaten up, then stuffed into toilets? Haha. No.

I set the letter down then stood up and headed into the kitchen to make myself something for dinner.

As I put the pasta in some water that I'd started boiling, my eyes drifted back to the letter that was still sitting on the couch where I'd left it. Something, and I don't know what, told me that I _should_ go to the reunion, despite my bad memories from that hell hole.

With a groan, I walked back over to the couch and picked up the letter, then went back into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and punched in the R.S.V.P number, then listened while it rang. I stated who I was and that I would attend, then hung up. Hell, maybe my old peers would admire a professional photographer who'd taken pictures for _Vogue_ and other various magazines. Not to mention the numerous actors and actresses I'd met through my line of work. I shrugged off the thought then went back to my pasta.

I used my latest favorite pasta recipe that I'd recently learned from the great Mario Batali during a photo shoot I'd done with him. Needless to say, I practically inhaled my dinner. When I was done, I cleaned up my mess then settled onto the couch again to waste some time watching TV. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel to HBO-HD. It only took me a few minutes to understand what was going on in the movie as I watched without must interest. My interest peaked when the main character came back on camera.

He was gorgeous, to say the least. His hair was in a casual disarray, auburn, and his eyes were a piercing green. I grabbed the remote and hit the "Info" button to see who starred in the movie. _Edward Cullen_. The name rung a bell in my head, but I couldn't place it. I just put it off as having seen him in another movie. Not too much later, I shut off the TV and went into my room. I pulled my shirt over my head, then took off my shoes, socks, and pants. Once I was in my boxers, I climbed into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I awoke to the familiar ringing of my cellphone. It muttered a few curse words and fumbled to grab my phone off of my nightstand. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I mumbled, "What do you want?"

"Oh, thanks Jazz. I just _love_ to be talked to as if I was an annoying child."

I chuckled and sat up in bed, running my free hand through my blonde locks. "Let me try again then. Hey, Rosie," I said mocked, "What can I do for you this morning?"

Rosalie's my twin sister. She's tall, blonde, pale, and has dark blue eyes just like I do. In case you didn't get it, we're identical twins. She married my best guy-friend, Emmett McCarty, but kept her last name.

"That's more like it," Rose said with a laugh, "So; I called to see if you were coming to the high school reunion next month. Emmett and I are going. We heard from some old friends that Edward Cullen's coming!"

I immediately thought of the beautiful red-head I'd seen on the television last night, but then the image of him changed. He changed into a slightly shorter man, a teenager, with much longer hair and earphones on his head.

_Now I remember where I'd heard that name before. He was the super hot loner that I went to school with._

"Oh yeah… Is he the same Edward Cullen that's in that new movie that's playing on HBO all the time?" I asked, climbing out of bed. I walked over to my closet and searched for some clothes while I scratched my bare chest with one hand.

"Yup. That's him. He's so gorgeous, and _famous_!" Rose gushed.

I laughed and selected a pair of faded jeans and a black button down shirt. "Rose, there's more to people then looks and popularity. Trust me, he's probably a complete asshole now that he's all famous and shit. I say don't dwell on it too much and just treat him like a normal guy."

"Gosh Jazz, you're such a fucking downer," Rose groaned, "Well, whatever. He's still hot, no matter what."

I laughed again and laid my clothes out on the bed. "I'm going to the reunion, Rose. Now, I need to go and get ready for the day. I'll talk to you soon and tell you when my flight will be, once I get one. Love you. Bye." I hung up and tossed the phone back onto my bed.

After grabbing fresh boxers, I went into the bathroom off of my room and turned on the shower. I shed my dirty boxers, then hopped into the shower stall. I quickly washed my body with Old Spice soap, then washed my hair with unscented shampoo. Once I was done, I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. Without my noticing, my thoughts began to drift back to the teenaged Edward Cullen from my memories.

_-Flashback-_

_I walked down the long main hallway of Forks High with my hands firmly gripping the straps of my backpack. I'd accidently overslept that morning so my mother had to drive me to school. I glanced at the clock and hurried on to my class. I turned a corner and ran into something hard, and fell to the floor. My backpack broke my fall, but I was still startled._

"_I… I'm so sorry!" I said quickly, getting to my feet. I looked up to see who'd I run into only to see Edward Cullen staring at me with a furious expression on his face. His hands were on the waist of another boy, who was pressed against the lockers. It didn't take me long to realize what they were doing. "I didn't mean to run into you, Edward," I added._

"_Just don't fucking do it again," Edward snapped, "Now leave."_

_I nodded quickly and hurried on down the hallway. Right before I went into my classroom, I glanced back at Edward, only to see him watching me with an amused expression on his face. He caught me looking, and winked at me. My cheeks turned a bright red then I practically ran into my classroom as I heard a light chuckle from down the hallway._

_-End Flashback-_

That had been my first _true_ interaction with Edward, though there weren't many that followed. I'd watch him from a distance at school, and jerk off to thoughts of him when I was alone at night. Edward touching me, kissing me, holding me…

I shook my head of the thoughts and dried off my body with my towel, then slipped on my boxers. I hurried into my room and got dressed as fast as I could, slipping on my shoes, grabbed my camera bag, then headed out the door, locking it behind me.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Where I worked wasn't too far from my home, so I decided to walk instead of grab a taxi and waste money. I watched my feet as I walked, watching the small droplets of water splash around. When I reached the studio where I worked I went inside and looked around. "Anyone here?" I called as I set down my bag on a nearby bench. The receptionist, Sarah, walked out from the backroom and smiled at me.

"Hey Jasper," she said kindly.

I smiled back and walked over to her. "Hey, I'm going to have to take a few days off next month. I'm going back to my high school for some ten year reunion thing," I explained, "My sister's going too so I figured I'd go with her so she doesn't have to be alone."

Okay, so the last part wasn't the complete truth, but it wasn't a complete lie either. I _did_ want to be there with my sister.

"Alright. I'll let Mike know once he gets in. Today we don't have much planned, so you can have the day off."

"Oh…" I mumbled, "Okay." I grabbed my camera bag and gave her a soft smile. "Thanks, Sarah."

"No problem, Jasper. Now go have fun being young. Perhaps meet a hot man?" She winked, making me laugh.

"Sorry, Sarah, but my love life is rather dead at the moment. Finding a hot, gay man isn't exactly an easy task."

She shrugged it off and smiled. "You'll find the man of your dreams soon, I can feel it."

I nodded and left the studio. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and looked at the clock. I had a whole day to kill. Well, nothing beats catching a movie, going out to eat, then curling up at home with a good book.

I walked over to my favorite diner and grabbed a quick breakfast, then decided to bail on the movie. So I went home and changed into something more comfortable: a pair of sweatpants and an old sweatshirt from the community college I went to. I grabbed my laptop, bought some plane tickets, and then curled up on the couch with my favorite book: _Fahrenheit 451_.


End file.
